Alice in Gravity Falls
by Queensoffiction
Summary: 13 year old Alice Prewett is your average girl who hates school. She claims it's boring and worthless. All she wants is a bit of fun and adventure, but she doesn't know it's coming her way. On a Friday afternoon when Alice goes to grab some chip (Doritos) one chip we like to call Bill Cipher hops out of the bag, over a hedge, transporting her to the one and only Gravity Falls.


Chapter One  
Once upon a time, in a school named Joseph Place School, there was a little girl, Alice Prewett. She found school to be one of the most annoying and time-wasting activity ever invented. All Alice ever wished for was excitement, mysteries, and everything out of the ordinary. She was about to have the time of her life, but before I begin, let back track to when the school day began.

"Alright class and that's why we celebrate The Fourth of July! Make sure to study for your test on Monday. Enjoy your weekend!" Mrs. Schwarts, Alice's Social Studies teacher bid them farewell from first period, now to go to Math. Alice hated school, she saw that there was no point in going and that there was always time for adventure, which we can all agree, we feel the same exact way Alice! She usually always fell asleep in Math class, and during Study Hall, which she had after Math, she wouldn't do her homework, more so she'd get drool on it from falling asleep. Life was supposed to be worth living! Well, this is living alright, living hell. When she entered her Math classroom, she found her seat in the back of the classroom, grabbed her binders, stacked them into a headrest, and went off daydreaming. She deserved to be in bed, napping away, or at least having some fun, again, after sleeping in.

"Alright class, look alive! It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get Math done on Friday!" He gazed around the classroom, his eyes jumping right to me.

"Do we need to do some jazz hand exercises?!" That was her cue to pick her head up and start paying attention, for once. Alice really wasn't in the mood for one of Mr. Radbones' pep talks about how Math isn't just learning, its "fundling" a word he made up himself to stand for fun learning. She wished there was a thing for fun learning, where could I sign up for that? Anyways, Alice definitely wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"Mr. Radbone? Can I go to the bathroom?" Alice raised her hand, pretty much asking permission to ditch.

"Go right on Alice, after all… It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday!" Just rolling her eyes, she and walked out of the classroom and into the bathroom. She stayed in there for a good 15 minutes before deciding she didn't want detention and should get back to class. She walked back in and heard her name be addressed by a very preppy teacher.

"Oh Alice you're back! Finally, we've been waiting!" He walked over to Alice and whispered to her, "Oh, its that time of month isn't it. Here, I'll go get you a pad."

"Eww no!" Alice just shivered and walked back to her seat. Why the hell would he think that?

Later that day, Alice finally heard the school bell ring, the day was finally over, grabbing her stuff and pretty much flying out the door. Hello Saturday, its gonna be fun. As she grabbed her backpack from her locker, her wallet fell out and she then remembered the new vending machine they installed in the main hallway. Chips, Doritos. For some reason, Alice was craving Doritos and now was her chance. Ever since they installed that thing, the hallways had been jam packed and she could barely see the machine, but today was Friday, a day where everyone rushes home right away, and she didn't even see a person there. She grabbed a dollar from her wallet, inserting it in the slot, and punching in the numbers 618. She watched as the bag fell from the bar and into the slot. She grabbed it from the machine, opening the bag with a satisfying pop. Alice walked out of the school building, starting down the sidewalk peacefully eating, being reminded it was a Friday afternoon. A time for leisure, recreation, and takin her easy (comment if you get the reference). As she grabbed one of the chips from the bag, it easily hopped out of her hand, falling straight to the ground. Normally, the chip would've broken, but this one didn't. In fact, the chip started darting down the sidewalk. Without thinking twice, Alice started after it.

"You get back here you- you- Dorito?" It was confusing for her, having she never talked to her own food before. She was about to get it when it hopped over a hedge, disappearing. Without thought, she ran to the hedge and hopped over it.

Everything seemed to be different. Alice opened her eyes, her surroundings totally different. She seemed to be seated on a bus, pine trees passing by. She stood up and saw the Dorito she had chased after planted on the ground. She was about to pick it up when it started to shake. It floated upwards, turned a more yellow color, sprouted black arms and legs. "He" started glowing, now had one eye, a bow tie, and top hat.

"The names Bill Cipher, and welcome to Gravity Falls!"


End file.
